bachmannfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Thomas and friends/@comment-67.255.98.181-20150829092839
Bachmann have manufactured their Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range since 2002. The models are made from specially produced toolings to resemble the characters in the television series. The engines also have moving eyes. HO Scale Engines *Thomas *James *Percy *Henry *Gordon *Toby *Spencer *Emily *Edward *Mavis *Salty *Bill *Ben *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Duck *'Iron Arry *Iron Bert *Sound-chipped Thomas *Oliver *Stepney *Winston *Flynn *Stafford *Engine Green Diesel *Engine Blue Diesel *Celebration Thomas *Daisy *Boco *Arthur *Harvey *Derek *The Diesel Blue Bear *Rosie *Stanley *Whiff *Dodge *Splatter *Lady *Jock *Murdoch *Neville *Molly *Charlie *Flora *Corner *Caitlin *Den *Dart *Wilbert *Sixteen *Frank *Neil *Dennis *Norman *Paxton *Sidney *Bash *Dash *Silly Billy *Belle *Fergus *Scruff *Hiro *Paint Town Henry Blue with Green *Painted with James Red Rolling stock *Annie and Clarabel *12 Troublesome Truck #1 *12 Troublesome Truck #2 *3 James's Red Express Composite Coach *3 James's Red Express Brake Coach *S. C. Ruffey *5 Blue Open Wagon *Orange Open Wagon *6 Milk Tanker *6 Tar Tanker *2 Fuel Tanker *2 Brakevan *3 Gordon's Green Express Composite Coach *3 Gordon's Green Express Brake Coach *Emily's Composite Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *8 Oil Tanker *5 Red Open Wagon *4 Cattle Wagon *2 Salt Wagon *RF Container Wagon *6-ton Wagon *Well wagon *3 Coal Wagon with Load *Cream Tanker *Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Other Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Henrietta *2 Spencer's Special Coach *4 Mail coach (model-era and CGI-series design variations) *4 Mail coach (red) *Flatbed with paint drums *Ventilated Van *8 Troublesome Truck #3 *Ice Cream Van *8 Troublesome Truck #4 *8 White Coffee Tanker *8 Brown Coffee Tanker *16 Troublesome Truck #5 *2 Red Coach *2 Red Brake Coach *Toad the Brakevan *2 Mail Car (green) *2 Cream Until Wagon *Circus Vans 2 *Circus Vans 4 *Circus Vans 8 *Circus Vans 12 *Percy Circus van 4 set *3 Ventilated Van red *3 Ventilated Van gray *Hector *6 Brown Lime wagon *6 White Lime wagon *3 James's Trucks *3 Thomas's Trucks *Chinese Dragon *Old Slow Coach *2 Breakdown Train *Sodor Works Until Coach *3 Sodor scarp *Rocky *2 Breakdown Crane *Sodor Works Until Van *Flora with Tram Coach *3 Circus flatbed 1 *3 Circus flatbed 2 *2 Henry's Log car 1 *2 Henry's Log car 2 *Paint Box Trucks *Brown Brakevan *Branden Docks *3 Conner Coaches *2 Conner Brake Coach *3 Caitlin Coaches *2 Caitlin Brake Coach *3 Open Wagon Face *2 Closed Van Wagon Face *2 Season 1 Green Coaches *2 Season 2 Green Coaches Narrow Gauge Engine *Skarloey *Peter Sam *Sir Handel *Rheneas *Smudger *Falcon *Duke *Luke *Bertrum *Freddie *Duncan *Mighty Mac *Lord Harry *Godred *Culdee *Rusty Rolling Stock *12 Open Wagon *18 Slate Trucks *18 Slate Cars *12 Slate Circus Trucks *12 Slate Box Trucks *12 Slate Circus Vans *12 Slate Box Vans *12 Slate Circus Cars *12 Slate Box Cars *8 Box Van (blue) *8 Box Van (red) *8 Box Van (brown) *8 D - Fusit *18 Slate Vans *12 Red Coach Car *12 Blue Coach Car *12 Green Coach Car *2 Mighty Mac Coach *2 Mighty Mac Brake Coach *2 Red Caboose *2 Blue Caboose *2 Gray Caboose Non-Rail Characters *Bertie *Harold *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Conductor *Terence *Farmer McColl *Jeremy *Trevor *Bulgy friends Red *Bulgy friends Green *Sir Topham Hatt's car Blue *Sir Topham Hatt's car Yellow *Miss Jenny *Mrs. Hatt *George *Caroline *Elizabeth *Mrs. Kellen *Alfie *Madge *Jack *Oliver (excavator) *Max and Monty *Dyson Low Loaders *Byron *Butch *Thumper *Lorry 1 with Flatbed *Lorry 2 *Lorry 3 *Sodor Soft Side Truck *Fire Engine *The Post Mail Van *Bi - Plane *Sodor Taxi Truck *The White Mail Van *Kevin *Crane *Canel Boat *Bulstrode *Tugboat *Captain Sodor Scenery *Signal gantry (two-pack;) *Water tower *Coal hopper *Pedestrian bridge *Sodor Junction station *Switch tower *Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable *Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack *Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light *Knapford station building kit *Motorized Windmill *Square Water Tower *Round Water Tower Resin Scenery *Maithwaite Station *Black Loch Folly *Signal Box *Brendam Warehouse *Engine Shed *Trackside Station *Corrugated Hut *Storage Shed Sets *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and circle of E-Z track *Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track *James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track *Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track *Emily's Passenger Set - Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track *Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track *Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track *Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplough, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track *Whistle & Chuff Thomas! train set with analog sound - sound-chipped Thomas, circle of E-Z track, Troublesome Truck #1, and Troublesome Truck #2 *Lady's & 3 coal Wagon with Load circle of E-Z track 1 2 3 coal wagon with loads Parts *Hook-and-loop couplers *Track PlayTape (rail, road, and sound-fitted variations;) *Road PlayTime Large Scale Engines *Thomas *Percy *James *Emily *Toby *Winston *Mavis *Spencer Rolling Stock and Accessories *Annie *Clarabel *6 Troublesome Truck #1 *6 Troublesome Truck #2 *Emily's Composite Coach *Emily's Brake Coach *4 Tidmouth Milk Tanker *2 Sodor Fuel Tanker *8 Oil Tanker *4 Tar Tanker *3 Coal Wagon with load *Cargo Car *S.C. Ruffey *2 Brakevan *Thomas' snow plough *Raspberry syrup tanker *3 Open Wagon - Blue *Cream Tanker *3 Open Wagon - Red *Ice Cream Wagon *2 Spencer's Special Coach Non-Ralway *Bertie *Harold Sets *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions *Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD instructions *Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions Trivia *The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) are based on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time. Terence's model also seems to be based on these images. *The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, and cream tanker were first released as they appeared in the model series, but have been revamped to have their CGI series logos. *Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front couplers. *Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. *On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. *On Percy's HO model: **The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. **The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. **There is no rear dummy coupling hook. *On Duck's HO model: **The buffer housing is black instead of red. **The prototype model had a black footplate similar to the CGI model of Duck, but was changed to grey on the production model. *Diesel was the first HO engine to have a CGI-style face. *On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: **The underframes are painted grey instead of black. **There are no dummy coupling hooks. *Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches' HO and Large Scale models have removable roofs. *The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coach repainted. *Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. *Winston is the only character to date to be made in Large Scale but not HO scale. *The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale. They have since been relabeled as Large Scale items. *The original Sodor scenery accessories used the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. Gallery External links